warriors_into_the_wildfandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors Into the Wild Wiki:New User Guide
=Welcome= : Hey new users or just curious onlookers, welcome to Warriors into the Forest Wiki, a literate, and semi-realistic Warriors roleplay site. Since you are here, you must be wondering how to get around this place or how to do something, and it can be confusing at times! Have no fear, this guide should explain the basics of how to navigate and create your first cat without hassle! Of course, if something about this does not make sense to you, or if this information does not answer your question, always feel free to ask for help from any of the staff or members! Essentially, this guide is here to help you understand what to do before making a cat, requesting a cat, and then how to roleplay your character or characters. :: Please ask before you use this page format as it originally belonged to Warriorcatclansrp Wikia. It has been used with permission here. The Basics What is this roleplay about? :: So in short, , is a relatively new wiki that has gone through ownership changes. It is a smaller wiki with a usual populace of people that stay compared to the few that come and go, so people know each other well on here and get used to new users very fast. This wiki uses its own geological place as the setting, and to help get an idea of the place here are some pages to help you in case! :*'Codes' - This page simply clarifies the Warrior Code and the Medicine Cat codes and is provided for ease of access for our users. :*'History' - This page details the history of our Clans. Its an easy to follow guide of what has happened in the known history of the groups, and it might sometimes be updated to include important in-roleplay events. :*'Territories' - The Territories page offers a description of the Clan territories and where the camps are. It should explain how large the clan territories and who borders who are, as well as the trees and bodies of water that are within them. : After having a read through our main pages, and possibly some research, you’ll be wanting to join a group hopefully. Our main Clans include; AmberClan, DawnClan and FireClan. Most of the Clans live in an uneasy harmony, but, every so often fights can flare up and cause uneasy allegiances. : But if Clan life isn't for you, we also have loners and rogues. Users may create their own groups for their loners and rogues and give them this category for general organization. The naming for these pages should be User:USERNAME/Group Name. Characters Creating Your Character :After reading those pages above, you should be ready to create your first character! Head to the group's talkpage, where there is the following form to fill out. ::Name: Character name ::Appearance: Their appearance (it should be realistic) ::Character: List their key traits, preferably more than one. ::Rank: You cannot request a high rank if it is your first character. : Also please don't request a high rank, as most of the time they are planned or prophesied. If you would like to have one at a future date, make sure you ask one of the users who own the leader. They'll both be able to tell you when a spot opens up to be claimed. However, don't beg for these ranks as that will make your chance at getting one low. As begging is simply annoying and doesn't show a level of maturity that we look for on this wiki. Once you fill out this form and sign it with four ~~~~'s, our head admin will review your request. To make it run easier, make sure your character has some depth to their personality, linked here is a website that offers different personality traits a character could have. : Once your character is accepted, you can make their page! Head over to the Page Requirements to see how your page should look. It's easier to just copy and paste the content from the Page format to your new page and adjust its information to suit your character. : Also, if there is already a cat with the same name as yours, add the abbreviation for the group at the end of the page name. For example, there are two cats named Stormclaw. The second one is in AmberClan. At the end of the page, the name would be (AC), since that's the Clan the cat is in. If there's already a Stormclaw (AC), add (AC II) and so on at the end. Roleplaying The Basics & Rules : As this is a roleplay wiki, it's always good to know the general basics of roleplay. Being the rules and the basics. :* No godmodding/powerplaying. :* If you want to do something with another roleplayer's character, like kill them or make them be mates with your character, you must have the person's permission. :* When it comes to birth scenes, they do not have to be shown unless it's important. :** When it comes to things like that and mating, it's best to do a 'fade to black' transition. It means the same thing and makes it less weird or gross. :* Don't bother people too much - asking them too many questions will make them feel irritated and frankly annoyed. It's understandable if you're new, though, since you'll have to learn the ropes. :* Play along with the plotlines - it'll make things go smoothly. Many users have their own sub-plots within the Clan's major plot, so be sure to get in on those if you'd like. Make sure to ask though! :** If you need any help to the plots, some plots can be see in the Forum or see Minkclaw for more. :* Be mindful of others squicks, or discomforts. If you're roleplaying something like heavy gore, put it under a drop-down box so that it's not easily seen when they're viewing it. :* Don't mess with the Clan descriptions, history, lore, etc. at all. Only admins can. :* If you are to add something to your character, like a mental disorder, a disability, or the like, research is highly suggested. We don't want to offend anybody in any shape or form, and if you can't handle even a little bit, perhaps it's best you don't add it at all. How to Roleplay : For your first post, you don't have to have much to it. Just have your character enter camp, or wake up. Maybe have them interact with someone else's cat to start up an interaction. Don't have your character kill, or mate with anyone else's characters. You should always have permission from people before you try anything dramatic like that. It just makes the roleplay nicer to be a part of. Try to use good grammar when roleplaying, as it makes your posts much easier to read. This wiki is also semi-literate at the least - so good grammar and spelling is highly advised. Only roleplay your own characters, unless you have someone's permission to roleplay theirs. Once you're done typing up your post, sign it with four ~~~~, so we can know who posted it. Then, you're done! Lingo General RP Terms :*Godmodding - One roleplays a character not owned by them, usually for their own purposes. Also known as powerplaying. :*Mun - The person roleplaying the character. Also known as Roleplayer. :*Muse - The player’s character, or things that inspire the player. Abbreviations :*AC - ShadeClan :*DC - DawnClan :*FC - FireClan :*SC - StarClan :*DF - Dark Forest/Place of No Stars :*Ro - Rogues :*Lo - Loners :*KP - Kittypets The Projects Project Characters :Project Characters is a project dedicated to improving character pages. Every character page starts out with a bronze grade, and can be nominated for silver or gold. To nominate articles, you need to request to join on the talk page of the project. Any nomination put up by a user not in the project will be declined. A lead will accept you into the project, and then you can begin nominating articles! A user classified as a lead is the leader, the deputy, or a senior warrior. The leads of Project Characters can put votes up for articles, give them a CBV, and accept join requests. The leader of Project Characters is Minkclaw. Project Charart :Project Charart is a project dedicated to making art for character pages. Every user starts out as a warrior and cat start making art straight away! To join this Project, leave a message on the talk page! Any art put up by a user not in the project will be declined. A lead will accept you into the project, and then you can begin putting up art! A user classified as a lead is the leader, or, the deputy. The leads of Project Charart can decline and archive art, give them a CBA, and accept join requests. The leader of Project Charart is Minkclaw. Category:Important Pages Category:Guides Category:Warriors Into the Wild WIki